What a (Truly) Wonderful World
by Smokeyboi
Summary: The ability to accelerate time to such a point that the universe collapses in on itself and then restores to a different form - considered the ultimate stand by DIO; what happens, however, when instead of a new universe, Jolyne and Jotaro are transported to a pre-existing one? Chaos, chaos happens.
1. Chapter 1

When Jolyne woke up, two things were made immediately obvious: the first was that she had recently bought a really comfortable body pillow, the second was that she _definitely _had something to do; it was something really important, but she couldn't remember what. Maybe she should ask her dad. Since when was asking her dad an option? Oh right, ever since he visited her in prison, and now they had to go confront -

"Pucci!" Jolyne shouted, sitting up and looking around the room, before a second figure also sat up.

"Huh?" The boy - Jolyne was cuddling a boy and not a body pillow - had really fluffy-looking hair that wasn't much darker than her own, "What are you doing in my bed?"

"This is my bed!" The boy shouted back.

"Uh-uh, mister, I'm not falling for that one again!" Jolyne pointed at him, pulling the covers over herself, despite the fact that she was fully clothed and he was in only pajamas that did not fully cover his abs.

"Again? Wait, why am I even asking that, who are you?" It was the boy's turn to point, "How did you get in here?"

"Why should I tell you my name? And for the last time, this is _my _room!" Jolyne wasn't angry before, but if this turned out to be some kind of stand attack.

The door opened, and both eyes turned towards it to see a midget standing in the doorway, "Midoriya, could you not shout so loud so early in the morning, I was in the middle of a good dream with Mo -" The little gremlin creature rubbed his eyes, "Huh, you're in a bed with a girl, Midoriya?!"

"I mean, physically? Yes, but not in that way, Mineta!" Midoriya seriously looked like he might pass out from embarrassment.

"You damn traitor, Midoriya!" Mineta fell to his knees and burst into an angry sobbing fit, "How did you manage this before me?!"

"You didn't live next to this guy, did you?" Midoriya said, pointing towards the hob-goblin in the entry-way.

"Heh heh," Jolyned rubbed the back of her head, "I guess not." She probably should've been able to tell that it wasn't her room based off the decor - she didn't even know who "All Might" was, probably some shonen protagonist or something.

A second boy, significantly taller than Mineta also walked to the door, although he didn't seem tired, "For once I must agree with Mineta, _mon ami,_" He looked at the pair on the bed, "Oh, I see, _bonne chance_, Midoriya."

"Not you too, Aoyama," Midoriya looked over at the green-haired girl, "Seriously - who are you?"

"Still with that? Ugh, my name's Jolyne Cujoh," Jolyne - apparently - pushed her hair back, "Now, who are you?"

"I guess it's only fair," He sighed, "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

Mineta stopped crying suddenly and started shaking with rage, "You hooked up with a girl that you. Don't. Even. Know?"

"I don't even know what that means!" Izuku pulled his hands down his face.

Aizawa did not get paid enough for this, not even close, he could get the salary of every teacher at the school and he still wouldn't be paid even 1% of what he needed to in order to deal with this.

He was _not _a damn body pillow! And even if he was, this guy that was hugging him looked at least forty and quite densely muscular, not the type to own a body pillow. Probably.

"Get up, dammit!" Aizawa slipped out of the man's arms and he awoke almost instantly.

"Good grief," The man took up a fighting stance immediately, "Who are you?" _Wait, where am I? He spoke Japanese, so I'm definitely not in Florida; they hate Japanese people._

"I've already erased your quirk," The other black-haired man spoke, "So don't try anything. You're under arrest."

"Quirk, what are you talking about?" Jotaro still kept his guard up, this guy wasn't a stand user, or at least wasn't reacting to Sta -

Jotaro turned around, and there was no Star Platinum.

The man took the moment that Jotaro let his guard down and wrapped him in some kind of ribbon; normally, Jotaro would just snap it and beat this guy's ass, but the ribbon - scarf - thing was too strong to even let him open his arms.

"Fine," Jotaro said, and relaxed his muscles, "I won't resist anymore."

"Is there anyone else here?" The man's curt tone was getting on his nerves, that was _his _thing.

_I'm sorry Jolyne, but I'm gonna rely on you for now. _"Just my daughter, I don't know exactly where she is," The two engaged in a battle of glares, "But definitely within 500 meters."

"Lead the way," Jotaro adopted a grimace when he saw the man give him a fake grin.

"For the last time, Mineta, I did _not _sleep with her!" Izuku was holding Mineta by the collar and shaking the boy aggressively.

"Why are you gathering around Midoriya's room?" The teacher's quiet voice boomed in the ears of an ever-growing crowd. _More problems?_

"Mr. Aizawa," Kirishima pointed inside Midoriya's room, "Midoriya has a girl in there!"

"I'm guessing this is your daughter?" Aizawa asked, showing the room to Jotaro, who responded with a nod.

"Dad!" Jolyne was about to run over, then noticed the rope wrapped around him, then the arm that was holding the rope that somehow managed to restrain her dad, "Who is that?"

"Hello, Mr. Aizawa…" Midoriya put his hands in front of him defensively upon seeing his teacher's glare, "This is Jolyne."

"Well," Aizawa said, his glare unflinching, "You're under arrest, along with your father."

Jolyne had undergone a change, that much was for sure; she no longer felt Stone Free's presence. Not like someone had grabbed it, or it was temporarily disabled. Stone Free no longer existed.

"You felt it too, huh?" Jotaro said, "I think it's best if you just complied."

In the end, Jolyne decided to follow her father's advice.

Izuku would not consider himself a violent person, but if he had to explain that he knew nothing about what happened that morning _one more time - _

"If you say so man," Kirishima sat down on the couch next to the green-haired boy, "It just seems so _bizarre_, you feel me? But I guess weirder things have happened."

"Jolyne's dad was _really _scary, though," Kaminari could do naught but stare at the floor with widened eyes, "If looks could kill…"

"Who's Jolyne?" A rather high-pitched voice asked, though one would be hard-pressed to find the source.

Midoriya turned around only to see a set of floating clothes, accompanied by five other sets of clothes, although they were not floating, but inhabited by visible people.

"Oh, well apparently when Midoriya woke up," Izuku would have, and probably should have stopped Kirishima from speaking, but he hadn't the energy after what happened, "There was this girl in his bed, and he didn't know anything about her! Her dad was here too, but they just got arrested."

"Oh, there was a girl in Deku's bed?" Ochaco asked, her eyes closed and head slightly tilted, "How interesting."

The door to the dorms opened, and Jolyne, Jotaro, Aizawa, Nezu, and Detective Tsukauchi stepped in.

"Starting today, Midoriya," Nezu said, clearly being advised by Aizawa that greetings were unnecessary, "You will have a new roommate."

After Izuku got over the shock of seeing Jolyne bashfully hold a sleeping bag behind her back, he pondered on how many seconds he had to live, what with Uraraka glaring a hole in the back of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Septic62: Well, here's another chapter; I don't care if someone writes something similar to this

Zapper3000380: Not sure if you read the chapter but I specifically stated that stands weren't in this world.

: ;)

"Hello Ms. Cujoh," Jolyne was greeted by a small, whitish bear-rat, clearly had gone through some kind of experiment, based off the scar, "Please take a seat."

The room they were in was not the typical interrogation room from those cop movies that Jolyne's mom said Jotaro liked; it wasn't dark, with only a small table and some chairs - it was large, on one of the upper floors, and the plastic folding table had a rather nice tea set upon which the sun shone through the window.

"Uhh, okay…" Jolyne pulled out a chair and pointed at the tea, "Can I?"

"Certainly," The animal responded, and Jolyne poured herself a cup; it was quite good, "Now, as for why you're here - I'm sure you're aware, but we have to question you. Detective Tsukauchi," The rat extended a paw towards a man in a trench coat, whom Jolyne had not noticed upon entering the room, "Will be able to tell whether or not you're lying."

"Okay," Jolyne wasn't sure why, but her soul felt at peace, like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"First question, where were you when you woke up?" His tone was calm and his voice was kind of cute.

She took another sip of tea, "This guy… uh, I think his name was Izuku or something, I woke up in his bed."

Naomasa nodded, and the creature continued, "Second question, do you have any recollection as to _why _you were there?"

"None," Jolyne relaxed in her chair, her arm laid over its back-board.

"Third, do you have any kind of criminal record?" The rat's expression did not change.

"Huh?" Jolyne was fully at attention now, "Well, to be honest, I don't know."

Naomasa confirmed she wasn't lying, "Please elaborate."

The girl coughed into her hand and considered whether or not the detective _actually _could tell a lie immediately, "Well, I picked up some minor charges like carjacking and such, but I don't know if that would still apply."

Now the bear was interested, but Jolyne could not tell, "Oh? And why might that be?"

Jolyne rubbed her arm bashfully, she knew that she was about to say something that would sound stupid, "Well, there's - there _was _this priest named Pucci. He had this stand, you know what that is, right?" The bear shook his head, "Well, it's basically this like - kinda like your soul, but it's a physical thing. Anyway, he had this stand, and it could speed up time." She was crying now and it felt as though she had just re-seen the death of her friends, "And he killed them, he killed Ermes… and Emporio... and,"

The bear produced a box of tissues, "Take as much time as you need."

Jolyne rubbed her eyes and blew her nose, "And I don't really get how it works, but the way my dad put it, he could basically speed up time so much that, he made a new universe."

_So kind of like a 'Big Crunch.' _Nezu put his hand on his chin in consideration, "Well, Tsukauchi?"

"Nothing she said was a lie," Tsukauchi didn't move from the corner.

"I've made my decision," Nezu said, his voice still unflinchingly cheery.

"And that's the long and short of it," Nezu clapped his hands together on Detective Tsukauchi's shoulder, "As for why she's staying in your room, we simply don't have a room prepared for her, and considering that she ended up in your room when she first arrived, we figured it best to keep it that way."

"Will she be joining our class?" Kirishima asked, not even reading the rather angry aura originating from behind him.

"The staff will be considering that at a later time," Nezu's voice left no room for argument, "For the time being, please show her around."

Without any more words, the adults exited the room, leaving a very confused 1-A, a very angry Ochaco, a very embarrassed Jolyne, and a very dead Izuku.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Midoriya asked before being pushed forward by a few of his friends.

"Sorry, for umm, making things awkward back there, Izuku," Jolyne coughed into her hand, "But I appreciate you showing me around."

"It's not your fault," The boy responded, "I'm just worried that the guys won't let me live this down."

"Ah yeah, that would be totally embarrassing!" Jolyne laughed, putting a smile on Izuku's face, she was very pretty when she laughed, and even when she didn't, "Or, I guess it is, huh?"

"When Kirishima asked if you were gonna join our class," Izuku started, pressing his fingers together, "It made me wonder - how old are you?"

"You shouldn't ask a lady her age, Izuku," Jolyne jokingly wagged her index finger, for some reason this boy really put her in a good mood, "But I'm nineteen."

"Oh, that's why you're so tall," Izuku slammed his fist into his other hand.

Jolyne nearly doubled over with laughter, she used to get teased about being tall for a girl, but she didn't seem to mind when he did it, "Or maybe you're just short."

"Hey, you mind me asking a kind of personal question?" Jolyne nodded, "What's your quirk? I like learning about all kinds."

"Quirk? Oh, you mean like those powers you guys have, I don't know if I even have one," She tried to feel for some thread to grab onto, like when she had a stand, and suddenly her body started falling apart, disassembling into strings, "Oh, so it's just like Stone Free!"

"That's so cool! It's just like Edgeshot's quirk," Jolyne noticed that his eyes lit up, he was probably some kind of a nerd, not that she disliked it, "Oh, sorry for mumbling like that. It's kind of hard for me to stop talking when I start."

Jolyne giggled, "It's no problem," She ruffled his hair - yup, definitely fluffy, good thing he seemed to like it, cause she wanted to touch it more.

Izuku pointed out a large set of doors, "And here we are, this is the gym."

"Oh, I bet you spend a lot of time here," Jolyne remarked off-handedly, "I still bet I could bench more than you."

Izuku was too flustered to even respond before they got back to the dorms.

"They sure get along well," Ochaco muttered, looking at Izuku laughing at something Jolyne said, then turned to Tsuyu, "I still don't see why I couldn't have shown her around."

"Well considering you looked like you were about to wring her neck, I think it was for the best," The froggish girl spoke, not one to mince words.

"Did I hear someone gossiping?" Mina had apparently been at the table.

"Nothing you haven't seen for yourself," Tsuyu answered, delivering unto Mina a frown.

"Aw, c'mon, tell me!" The pink-skinned girl whined, after calming down from the morning, the day had been rather hum-drum. She was about to seek Ochaco's help, but noticed her expression, "Oh, you weren't lying."

"Mmhmm," Tsuyu nodded.

"But that leaves me with another question -" The pink girl was interrupted by a non-froglike, green-haired girl.

"Hi girls!" Jolyne said, clearly unable to read the room as she was grinning from cheek-to-cheek, she seriously hadn't remembered being this happy around a boy for a long time, "Izuku said I should introduce myself to everyone." She held out a hand.

Mina returned both the smile and gesture, "I'm Mina Ashido, you can call me Mina!"

"You can call me Tsu," Tsuyu said, declining to shake her hand.

"Ochaco." The brunette said drearily, electing not to be rude, even if she really wanted to, seeing as she called him by his first name.

Although, Ochaco had to admit that Jolyne was not the _worst _person to hang out with; hell, she might even be interested in being friends with her, given she didn't get _too _close to her crush.

"Hey Izuku," Jolyne said, peeking her head out from behind the bathroom's doorframe, "Could you stand outside for a minute."

Seeing a small whiteness peer out from under her chin, he caught the meaning, evident by the blush on his face "O - okay, take your time." And he stepped outside the room.

"Okay, you can come back in!" Jolyne shouted from the inside.

"Are you going to bed already?" Izuku asked, she was already in her sleeping bag.

"Mmhmm, I'm tired and it's not like I got anything to do," Jolyne pointed to the bed, "Could you lend me a pillow? Mr. Nezu forgot to give me one."

"Sure, no problem," Izuku noted that she made sure to not show him any of her clothes, but he just managed to get a small glimpse of a white collar.

_Weird,_ he thought, _But who am I to judge? _And as the night dragged on, the two teens slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Today, we have a new student," Mr. Aizawa said, gesturing to the empty desk near his own, "Cujoh will be joining, starting today." He maintained his tired expression, which Jolyne thought was interesting, _no one _could be that tired all the time, "Since I know you'll do it anyway if you have any _reasonable _questions, now is the time to ask."

Ochaco raised her hand, quiet as a mouse, and she took Mr. Aizawa's gaze to mean that she could speak, "Will she be staying with Deku permanently?"

"That is up to Principal Nezu," Aizawa said, "But I imagine she'll have her own room by your second year."

Ejiro was next, "Isn't she older than us?" Jolyne put her hand to her face and snickered, at which Izuku couldn't help but smile.

Aizawa was not as amused, "Yes, but Principal Nezu figured it would be easiest to monitor her here while we figure out a more permanent arrangement."

"I have a question for you, Midor -" Mienta was interrupted by the authoritative tone of his teacher.

"No more questions, Mineta." Aizawa opened a book on his desk, "Now, for today's business…"

Jolyne laid her hand on her cheek, school was always super boring to her - not because she was stupid, her mother had made sure to drill the value of brains into her, but rather that she excelled too much in her classes, according to her father, all of her family was exceptionally intelligent - a problem exacerbated by her being in a grade which she already passed.

"Cujoh," The eternally tired instructor snapped, "Do you plan on following along?"

"Huh?" Jolyne was resisting the urge to sigh, that would probably only make him madder, "Oh, sorry."

She pulled out a notebook and pencil, from the angle she was at, hopefully, no one could see what she was doing - drawing was always a habit; it seemed to calm her down but she seemed to be unable to curb her anxiety, which shouldn't have been surprising, but she definitely didn't _like _it. Maybe she should talk to Izuku - she could probably do it without being caught with her strings if she was inclined.

She looked at her drawing and noticed that it was taking a familiar, blue form; maybe she should stop drawing, she probably didn't wanna cry in class - on the first day, no less. Even if it was boring, note-taking could keep her occupied, and it wouldn't get Aizawa mad at her.

She tried sending a little string over to Izuku, that was probably something she could still do. She figured out rather quickly that if she focused really hard, the wire could be thin enough to not be noticeable if someone else wasn't also concentrating really hard.

Izuku shook his head a few times, trying to figure out where the voice he was hearing was coming from - and why a string seemed to be wrapping around his finger.

"Stop looking so nervous," The string whispered, and Izuku was struggling to contain a gasp at how cool this - likely an extension of Jolyne's quirk… stand… thing - was.

Now that he looked closely, Jolyne seemed to hold her hand close to her mouth, she was probably whispering into it.

"Sorry," Izuku whispered back, and he could see Jolyne shift the smallest amount in her seat.

He twirled the string on his finger, remarking on its brightness and smooth texture.

For some reason which he probably couldn't tell you, he pulled on the string, immediately regretting it as he heard the dull thud of Jolyne's head hitting her desk and saw her arm displaced from its previous position.

"Ouch," She rubbed her forehead, and the string disappeared / retracted into her arm, and she turned her nose at Izuku for the rest of the day.

"Sorry about that," Izuku rubbed the back of his head. He felt pretty bad, doubly so because she refused to talk with him, even at lunch - good thing there wasn't any combat exercise today or that might've been bad.

Jolyne sighed, "It's fine," She took out the small paper towel from her nose and wiped off the dried blood.

"You're okay, though," He chuckled, nervously rubbing the back of his head, "Right?"

"I've been worse," Jolyne replied, curter than was normal.

Izuku noticed she seemed to be a bit distant, although he couldn't really blame her; as such, he coughed into his hand, "That was really cool what you did, by the way," He swallowed hard, "Not that you aren't normally cool, but -"

She let out a small series of quiet laughs, "I get what you mean - and, thanks. Not many people have said that."

He looked at her smile, and his heart started beating quite quickly, the feeling accompanied by sweat accumulating on her brow.

"Are you ok? You're pale," Oh, he was pale, too, "You're not sick, right? That would be gross."

"Um, no, I-" He was stuttering really bad, like the first time he ever talked to a girl, "I have to, uhh… pee, really badly!"

"Okay…" Jolyne let the word trail off, "I should get going, Mr. Nezu said he wants to have another meeting with me, anyway."

"Huh?" He tried to recover, apparently not needing to go to the bathroom anymore, "What - what about?"

"He says - and I disagree - but he says, I should talk to a psychologist." She left the door before her friend could respond, "Seeya later."

Izuku sat on the bed, "Good job, Deku," He sighed, disappointed, "I guess Principal Nezu is right - if what she said is true, I'd say she should probably see a doctor."

Now that he thought about it, it was kind of an outlandish story - one which he wasn't entirely sure if he believed. One thing he most definitely did believe, however, was that Mr. Tsukauchi and the Principal were telling the truth, and they usually had a good grasp on things - right? He could trust them - right?

A sharp knock on his door roused him from his thoughts; he stood up and walked to the door, unsure of what exactly he would find - usually, Jolyne didn't knock, and he figured that Mineta wouldn't have the courage to come to his room for a little while after Jolyne overheard what he was saying at lunch.

He took a sharp breath in, steeling his nerves and opened the door, "Hello, uh-"

The person on the other side of the door was tall, significantly moreso than him, and the glare they had was hard to ignore as he introduced himself thusly, "My name's Jotaro."

Sorry for the long break, I was in Florida (yes, I went to Cape Canaveral), and then at a Funeral, and then school started up again, and then I had an interview, so it's been a mess.


End file.
